Seeing Double
by ManagerOfMischief96
Summary: What if Hermione had a twin that she never knew about? And what if she was the complete opposite from her sister? Heather Dew is the Dumb Blonde sister we all know Hermione should've had. Please read :  T just in-case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wellllll Hello Guys :D I Sure Hope You Guys Will Like My Story, And I Promise It Will Be Funny, Cute, And I Won't Type In All Caps For The Entire Thing :)**

At Kings Cross

It was an unusally hot September day as Hermione Granger made her way to Kings Cross. She made her way to Platform 9 3/4 so she could board the train that would take her to her first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardery. She was very excited about her first year, hopefully making some friends, for the first time in her life. She began to dream about her next 7 years at hogwarts when she accidently bumped into a very slender blonde girl, also carrying a Hogwarts trunk.

"Oh, Excuse me!" Hermione exclaimed. Certainly this girl wouldn't want to be her friend now that she rammed into her.

"Oh its fine!" the girl said "I just can't seem to figure out how to get onto the platform, I mean... I brought the 3 quarters!" the girl said, holding out 3 shiney sliver coins.  
>"Erm... Why do we need 3 quarters?" Hermione asked. There was certainly nothing in her letter about needing quarters to get onto the platform.<p>

"Well its platform 9 and 3 Quarters! I figured we needed to like... i don't know pay the guard or something 3 quarters in order to be allowed on!" the girl said as if Hermione should've known this.

"Umm... no thats 3/4, like the math term, not with money." Hermione explained

"Oooooooh! Well that makes much more sense! Ya Know? Your really smart! You are definatly sitting with me on the train!" The girl said.

Hermione was so happy by this. She felt that for sure if all wizards and witches were this nice then she would have no problem finding friends. She just hoped that once this girl realizes just how smart she was she wouldn't ditch her. Though this girl does not seem to be the sharpest knife in the drawer, she would have to be very smart to be accepted into Hogwarts, wouldn't she?

"I'll meet you on the train," the girl said "I must go find my parents and say good bye."

"alright, see you" Hermione said, sad that now she was alone again, for she had said good bye to her parents outside the platform. She put her trunk on the train and began to search desperatly for a compartment for her and the girl. She still hadn't asked her name, but didn't find that it was very importent at the time.

She opened a compartment door and noticed a larger, pudgy faced boy sitting there looking very distressed. His face was buried in his hands and it almost seemed as if he'd been crying

"Er- Excuse me? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked up from his hands and looked right at her

"Oh, yes... Its just that... I've lost my Toad, Trevor. And he is quite importent to me, You see, my Gran bought him for me after she found out that I was a wizard, and I've had him ever since, Hes like... my only friend" He said the last part quietly,

"Well I'll help you! I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom"

"Well Neville, where do you remeber seeing Trevor last?"

He seemed to ponder that question for a moment. "I definatly had him when I got onto the train." he said rather confidantly.

"So he could be anywhere then..." Hermione said. This might take all day to find the toad, the train had exactly 48 cars Acoording to Hogwarts, A History. It was her all time, favorite book. She had to have read it at least 50 times, maybe 100.

After about an hour of searching, they came upon a compartment with two boys, definitly first years, and an extreamly large rat. The one boy was not fat, but not exactly skinny either, he was a heathly size. he had bright red hair and many freckles. The other boy was very scrawny and had jet-black hair. He wore circular glasses and had gorgous green eyes.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She stared at the wand in his hand.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said the red head. He definitly noticed that she had been staring at his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" She sat down next to the black haired boy

"Er-All right." He cleared his throat, and said in a very loud voice

_"Sunshine, Daises, Butter Mellow,_

_turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a realy spell?" she said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, It's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She watched at the boys exchanged looks and she wondered if she'd said too much. Should she have kept her speech to a minimum? Finally the one boy spoke.  
>"I'm Ron Weasley" he muttered<p>

"Harry Potter" said the other one

"Are you really?" She said. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_"

"Am I?" he said, dazed

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd found our everything I could if it was me," Said Hermione "do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She said getting up and grabbing Neville's arm and leading him out of the compartment.

As she turned sharply out of the compartment, she ran face first in to the blonde girl again.

"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this." She said

"Totally agreed!" Hermione said laughing.

They spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts in instense conversation. Hermione found out that the girl, Hermione still didn't know her name, was a muggle-born just like Herself. They were really quite alike, the only difference is that this girl defintly had nothing, brain-wise, in her head. Hermione noticed that the train was slowing down and realized that they should almost be there.

As it came to a stop, Hermione told her friend that she would see her at the feast, and left the train. she heard a very loud mans voice shouting above the noise.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! C'mon, Follow me- anymore Firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!" Hermione saw that a great big man, who had to be atleast 8 or 9 feet tall was shouting this. He had a great bushy beard and bushy hair, yet dispite his intimidating appearence, Hermione felt completely at ease near him.

Everybody stumbled down a path toward the lake. Poor Neville kept sniffling, because he and Hermione had yet to find his toad, but the future was looking bright anyways.

**So? What did you think? I bet you hated it :P Prob, I'm terrible. But if you could still R&R I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**~ManagerOfMischief96**


	2. Finding Out

**Okay... Yes... I'm BACK! For another chapter in my terrible stories that won't be read, but oh well :) **

**Oh yah... No matter how many stars I wish Upon, and how many birthday candles I blow out, And how many 11:11's I wish on, I will (Sadly) Never Own Harry Potter :( All characters Except my Made up ones belong to the Glorious and Awesome J.K. Rowling :D**

Finding Out

Hagrid showed them how to properly get into the boats, without falling out, but some how, the blonde girl from the train still managed to do it. Harry helped her back into her boat and then they continued their trek to Hogwarts.

When they got closer to the castle. Hermione heard the girl say "Wow! It looks like someting out of my History books!"

Hermione turned to her "You read your history books?"  
>The girl shook her head. "Well... No, Only when I have a test to study for, and even then not really, I just like the pictures"<p>

Hermione felt disgusted. Had she been the only one who noticed how stupid this girl sounded? But at the same time, Hermione couldn't help but feel as if she'd met this girl before. She was so familier. It was on the tip of her tounge. Urg, It frustrated Hermione to not be able to figure it out.

Suddenly there was a booming voice from the front boat.

"Duck down!" Hagrid called as the were just about to pass under an ivy covered cave.

"What? Where! Poor Duck!" The Blonde girl called, as she stood up and got a faceful of cave wall.

"Owwwwww... My face..." She said, sitting back down, and holding her face, "Stupid wall! What did I do to you! Nothing! Thats what" and then she preceded to stick her tounge out at the wall.

"Um... you realize the walls can't hear you... Riiiight?" Hermione said, not sure if the girl was serious or not, but by now she guess she probably was.

"Wait, What? Delilah said not to talk bad about people because the walls have ears!" She said, obviously confused

Hermione sighed, this girl got stupider and stupider with every passing minute. Maybe this girl would not make a good first friend. But, Hermione thought, maybe she should keep her around and then Hermione will look smarter in comparison.

"I believe, that's an expression." Harry said, shyly almost as if he didn't want to seem wierd or be mad fun of.

"Exactly, Thank you Harry for making sense" Hermione said, sending a smile his way, which he happily returned.

"Oh... It is? Whoops... I guess I should stop listening to Delilah..." She said

"Who is this Delilah person?" Hermione said. If Delilah was one of her friends then she wasn't a very good one. She sounded like she knew of this girls (whos name she still didn't know!) tendancy to be slower, and liked to take advantadge of it.

"Oh, Delilah is my adoptive mother, I'm adopted." She said as if it was no big deal.

Hermione must've looked shocked because the girl said "Don't worry, I promise, It's nothing, I never knew my real parents"

Hermione was saddened by that thought. Why she couldn't imagine a world where she didn't know her parents. That must be terrible, even though she said it wasn't a big deal. Hermione vowed right then and there to make sure this girl would always feel loved, even if it was only a friend thing.

As they walked into the grand entrance, A Stern-looking Woman came in and said "Before you get sorted into one of the four great houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, I need to see Hermione Granger and Heather Dew"

Hermione stepped forward and so did the blonde girl. So her name was Heather Dew. Well thats good to know.

"Follow me girls" She said. "I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your transfiguration teacher while you are here and I am also the Deputy Head Mistress."

"Professor.." Hermione said cautiously "Erm... We aren't You know... In trouble are we?" She sure hoped not. I mean it was her first day, how could she have done anything wrong!

"Of course not, Hermione? or are you Heather?" She asked

"I'm Hermione" She said. She was so confused, Yes, she thought, they do kind've look alike, except Heather was slightly taller, slimmer, and blonde.

"Ok Hermione, well we just need to sort a couple things out."

Professor McGonagall led them down hallways and through several corridors, until she finally came upon a large stone Gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop"

"Oh please thank you!" Heather said, Genuinelly expecting some sort of treat.

"No, Its the password to get to Professor Dumbledore's office" Mcgonagall said, Confused As to why Heather would expect the candy

When Heather and Hermione reached the top of the staircase, Mcgonagall ushured them inside and said she would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs and then the sorting will happen.

Hermione was very confused as to why they were here. If they weren't in trouble then... what? As clueless as Heather seems, she also seemed to be puzzling over why she was here.

When they got into Dumbledore's office, he looked down and smiled at them both.

"Ah, yes, You have arrived in time" he said, still smileing, but now it was an un-nerving smile. It only made Hermione seem more nervous then what she was before she arrived.

"Why are we here?" Heather suddenly blurted out

"Ahh Heather, Smart, Yet impatient and a bit on the ditzy side" Heather? Smart? What was this world coming to? Hermione thought. That could not be possible. Besides he also said Ditzy, so it would apply to Heather here.

"And you Hermione, Smarter, Possibly the brightest witch of your age" He continued. Hermione beamed at that. Of course she was the smartest, She was the only person who bothered to read her text books before reading.

"It seems, Many years ago, When you both were born there was a mistake." What? Hermione thought Oh No. This can't be right. Hermione and Heather were not switched at birth, It was just not possible. Hermione had the absolute nicest, most pleasant parents ever. They bought her any book she wanted, there was no way she was sharing them with Heather. It just wouldn't happen. She liked Heather very much, but not enough to share her parents with her!

"Before you say anything Hermione, No you guys were not switched at birth" Oh thank goodness! Hermione thought. That would've been terrible

"You were seperated at birth."

**Dun dun dun! :D Please Review :)**


	3. The Sorting

**For the few people who actually reveiwed seemed to like it so I shall continue until you order me away! :)**

**The Sorting**

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"What? We were... what?" No. There was no way this could be happening. Absolutly not. No no no no No No NO NO NO! She refused to accept it, and instead denied it. Mean while Heather, being the blonde she is decided to further kill Hermione's brain cells.

"So wait... Like... We were once one person then... we... What? I'm so confused!" Hermione was fed up. She didn't care how nice this girl was. Her complete lack of common sense was getting on her nerves, especially now.

"What is there to not understand!"Hermione yelled "We. Are. Twins."

"But, Thats not possible, I mean I knew that I was adopted, But I would have appreciated knowing that I had a biological sister!" Hermione was surprised by the use of big words.

"Girls, Let me explain, When your parents had you, they didn't have the space or money to provide for both of you, they couldn't choose between you either of you so they put you both up for adoption, hopeing that no one would pick you so they could come back when they had enough money to support you both, or if some one did adopt you, they requested that you be adopted at the same time, in order to keep you guys together. When they finally did have enough money for you both, Heather had already been adopted, your parents single request ignored, so they took Hermione and hoped that someday you two would meet again. Sadly when this happened, you both were less then two years old, so you obviously can't remeber it."

But even as he said that Hermione had faint memories, of the few days she was spent with another baby for a few days, before the other was wisked away, never to be seen again. Hermione had always thought they were dreams, fantasies of her childhood. Not reality. Hermione felt like she was going to topple over. Why now? Why couldn't this have waited?

Throught this entire thing Heather remained extreamly quiet, not sure if she trusted her voice enought to speak. This had to be a first, Heather quiet, Delilah and Joseph, her foster parents, would agree.

"Well thats it, we need to be getting down to the sorting, so the rest of your class mates won't be waiting too long" he said, both girls silently followed them, Heather not daring to speak and Hermione trying to set straight her mind. She remembered a trick her mother once told her. _When unsure whats true and not, make a list of what you know for a fact is true._

She thought for a minute before coming up with a relativly short list

My name is Hermione Granger

I love to read

I am 11 years old

I am attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Even with the list's shortness, it still comferted her to know that she still knew who she was, and what she was all about, reading.

When they reached where the rest of thier classmates were standing waiting for them to return, they realized that they had only been gone for only about 10 minutes at the most. It had seemed like a lifetime.

"Jeez Hermione," Ron said when they returned "We haven't even been here for an hour and your already in trouble! I think thats a new record..." he said sending him into thought, but that only lasted for about 10 seconds before Ron decided he really didn't care all that much. According to him, she was such a bossy know it all, that hopefully they realized they brought one too many girls and now Hermione had to leave, but then she might be nice, so he instantly regreted it.

"No! I am not in trouble, I just got some... Interesting news. Can't we go now professor?" Hermione said. Anyway to get out of this conversation, Hermione would take.

"Of course Ms. Granger. Your school mates have been waiting patiently for you first years."

As they walked into the great hall, Hermione heard herself, and just about everybody else, take a sharp breath. The hall was glorious, even better then the pictures had said. Heather momentarily forgot the fact that she wasn't talking to anyone and look at Hermione and said "I can't believe we are finally here... It's a dream come true"

And Hermione's anger and confusion was forgotten. She had a sister, and even in that simple sentance, Hermione reaized how much she needed someone like Heather to balance her out, Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into one of the houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor" A respective cheer could be heard from each of the four tables, after thier house had been called.

"Abbot, Hannah" A small, Mousy sort of girl walked up and a few seconds later, it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dew, Heather" Heather walked up, with what could've passed for grace, until she tripped over nothing going to the stool, and could be heard mumbling "Oh great, normal air and magical air both hate me"

Hermione let a soft chuckle, but dearly hoped that she would be in the same house as Heather.

Heather put the hat onto her head a heard a small voice say "Ahh what a nice mind you have, and hair, its nice and silky"

"Oh well thanks, I use Pantenee" she thought back, feeling rather stupid for telling a hat what kind of shampoo she uses. "Its really not all that hard to use... just lather, rinse, and repeat, 4 times a week"

"Yes, well I don't have hair, anyways, you still need to be sorted."

"That would be why I'm still sitting here." she said, with an edge of sarcasm on her voice

"Plenty of wit. You could do well in Slytherin."

"Pass. S is my least favorite vowel."

"Book smart, For the most part," the hat said, disregarding her vowel comment, "But not common sense smart, Better be- GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered and the teachers clapped respectivly, while Heather squealed and skipped to the Gryffindor table where she sat down next to George Weasley. She hardly paid attention to what was going on until it was Hermione's turn.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione walked up and put the hat on her head. Well, actually she more jammed it on, clearly evident she was excited.

"Well aren't you a smart little thing" It said to her.

"Yes, I enjoy reading"

"Ravenclaw would be extreamly good for you, your talents would shine greatly there"

"I don't want to go there, I want Gryffindor with my sister."

"Are you sure? Ravenclaw would defifnitly benifit you the most"

"Just put me in Gryffindor. Please"

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to the hat so you have to be in- GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione ran down the steps and sat down right next to Heather, who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Congrats, Looks like were gonna be dorm mates now" Heather said with a huge smile.

The two girls sat there watching the rest of their classmates being sorted. Both Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, which Heather was extreamly excited about.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and announced the feast. When Heather noticed how the plates re-filled them selves automatically she exclaimed "There must be like... Little magical elves doing this!" she then leaned over the table to tell Harry "That's the excuse I use whenever something mysterious happens. It was the elves!" Harry, Hermione and Heather all laughed while Ron looked confused about the muggle saying.

"But they really are elves!" Ron protested, For Fred and George had told him about them from thier many trips to the kitchens.

"Don't be silly Ronaldo! Everyone knows that elves live in the north pole with Santa Claus!"

"Ronaldo? My name's Ron" Ron said

"Oh I know that, I just like Ronaldo better, so it will be my own secrect nickname for you." She said, the four kids were all getting quite giggly after having one too many pieces of pie.

"Okay, then I get to call you...Heathen!"

"What! No! I am not a Heathen!" she said through a fit of giggles.

"I don't give a flying Fladdoodle about that, If you call me Ronaldo, I'll call you Heathen!"

"Ok, Pssh whatever fine" She said, still giggling. Hermione and Harry were also laughing and everyone around the two were quite enjoying this conversation.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore reminded everyone that the Forbbiden Forest was absolutly forbbiden, hence the name. He also said that the third floor corridor is off limit to any one who does not wish to die a painful death. He then dismissed everyone to bed, and the four kids, having crashed from thier suger high, fell asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow.

**Yay(: Another Chapter done :D I enjoy writing Heather, because I based her off my best friend. i hope you liked Heather and Ron's conversation, I did (: Reveiw pleaseth, and I shall begin on the next chapter :)**


	4. Sleep Is For Squares

**Mmkay just thought I should be clear about this one thing; On school nights (Sunday nights-Thursday nights) I may only update once, Because I have other homework, plus work, plus track and soccer and clarinet and piano, during the week but on the other days (Friday night-Saturday nights) I can usually get a chapter done a night so about 1-2 a week depending on the homework load and probably 2-3 times a weekend depending on creative flow :)**

Sleep Is For Squares

The next day, at about 5 in the morning, before anyone sensible had even woken up, Heather was already bouncing around the room like the energizer bunny on crack. She was so excited to get to class that she had made sure she woke up before 5 in order to be ready in time. She idled in her room for some time until she had decided it was a more reasonable time to wake Hermione up, but Hermione was not quite so cooperative.

"Hey... Heyy... Heyyyyyy Hermioneeeeeeeee" She said, gently trying to nudge Hermione awake, "Wakie Wakie Eggs and Bakie" She said, still gently shaking her.

"Hmmphf..." Hermione said, or rather moaned, waving her hand in the air and turning over, pulling the blankets back over her head.

"C'mon Hermione! I want food!" Hermione responded with a pillow to Heather's face.

"Well then!" Heather Huffed, flattening her hair, "If your gonna be that way then... I, Heather Dew, here by expel you from being in my dorm room!"

This caught Hermione's attention. "What! No! I've never been expelled from any thing before! I'm awake! I'm awake! Jeez"

During all this commotion the other 4 girls, Lavender, Parvarti, and 2 other girls who's name no one ever seems to know, woke up and were starting to get dressed also.

"Omigoshhhh! I hope that all my classes this year are fascinating! I mean muggle math and science were okay, but potions? and Defense against the Dark Arts? They are going to be soo awesome!" Heather gushed, obviously excited.

"Heather! I'm really excited too but I still would like a decent amount of sleep" Hermione said, never having met someone who was more excited for school then her.

"Ehh Sleep is for squares" She said

"No, Sleep is for normal people!" Hermione said, even though now she was awake, her excitement matched Heather's to start her classes.

"Well... We should wake up the boys and then we can all go down to breakfast together," Hermione checked the time "It started about 20 minutes ago.. Now... how are we going to wake the boys up..?"

"Well, we could just walk right in and wake them up" Heather suggested

Hermione looked flabbergasted, "What! No! We cannot do that! its against the rules! Do you want to get kicked out on the first day of school?"

"We won't! As long as we're sneakier then ninjas with a silencing spell on them" she said, exasperated. Jeez, sometimes Hermione could be such a stick in the mud. Growing girls needed adventure! Which was obviously something Hermione did not get enough of.

"C'mon, it'll be an adventure of sorts" Heather said, grabbing hold of Hermione's wrist and dragging her out of the room. When they got there, Heather gently knocked on the door and opened it slightly. She saw that the five boys were still sleeping

"Shhh... Were gonna have to super stealthy"

"Um... No It's okay... I'll just wait out here" Hermione said, suddenly chickening out.

"Ugh, Fine, have fun. Chicken" She said at she slowly opened the door and crept over to Ron's bed. She stood over his face and started staring at him and whispering "Ron... Ronnie... Wake upp... Ronaldo... Wakie Wakie"

He slowly opened his eyes only to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"AAHHHHHHH!" he screamed and quickly stood up, smacking his head right into Heather's. Ron's scream not only woke up the rest of the boys but also caused Hermione to come running in.

"Whats wrong!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time, while Heather just sat on the floor holding her forehead.

"Well, First off, I think this dummy here, gave me a concussion, Second, Sorry Harry, I was just trying to wake you guys up gently so you could come down to breakfast with us"

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just hit me with a baseball bat?" Ron asked, also holding his forehead where it had connected with Heathers.

"Well it definatly would have been more fun then this" Heather retorted

"That was cold Heathen" Ron said, getting out of bed, forgetting that, that night he had been so tired he hadn't bothered changing into pajamas, so he has slept in just his underwear.

"EEK!" Heather screamed and covered her eyes, while Hermione just left the room

"Forget my head, my eyes are now officially dead" Heather said laying down on the floor pretending to be dead.

"Get outta here and we will meet you in the common room in about 15 minutes"

"Don't need to tell me twice" she said running out, running face first into Hermione's back.

"Oh good, Your done, We can go wait in the common room for them now"

"Yea Harry said they would be about 15 minutes"

The two girls walked down into the common room and settled into a few comfy chairs and started to wait. Within a few seconds though, Heather was asleep again, snoring gently, without a care in the world.

When Ron and Harry came down and saw Heather sleeping in the chair, they decided to get revenge for her waking them up so early, and so violently.

"Hey, Hermione, you want to help us prank Heather?" Harry asked

"Umm... Pass, I don't like pranking people because you guys could really hurt her feelings."

"Okay if you say so"

The two boys ran up to their room and got a bucket filled with water, and brought it back down to the common room where Heather was sleeping. They silently crept up behind her and dropped the water on her.

"AAH! What the!" She saw Harry and Ron Looking down on her "I will kill you" She said as she stood up and looked both of them in the eyes. "One of these days, I will make you pay for this. You better learn to sleep with one eye open."

"Bloody Hell Ron!" George said as he came down the stairs, almost getting knocked over by Heather who was stomping up the stairs to get changed out of the wet clothes "Its only the first day and all the girls are already running away from you mad"

Ron just glared at George. He then turned to Harry and said "I feel as if, I may be used on a sacrificial altar soon, You?"

Harry nodded and said "She can be quite scary when she wants to be."  
>They sat around for about 3 minutes until Heather came back down the stairs. "Okay, I think I'm ready for breakfast now. I wonder If they'll have Toaster Strudel..." she said in thought<p>

"Umm.. What's Toaster Strudel?" Harry asked

"Its an American breakfast food, I had it once when I visited the states"

"Really?" Hermione asked "Which ones?"

"Every single one! except for Hawaii and Alaska"

"Really? Which one was your favorite?"

"Well... probably California or Florida, other then texas they were the warmest and I cannot stand the cold"

"Wow, I bet you learned alot!"

"Yeahh. I guess"

The four of them then walked downstairs for breakfast only for Heather to be disapointented in the lack of Toaster Strudel.

When they got to a table the boys immediatly sat down on the other side.

"This way, if you decide to hurt us during breakfast, We'll get a bit a head start to cover ourselves" Ron said

"Don't worry, not today... or tomarrow... or the next day... or the next... or the next..." She continued like that for about 5 minutes until she decided she was too hungry to continue, But Ron and Harry were even more paranaiod then they were earlier today.

When they were eating Mcgonagall was passing out thier Scheduales and after Hermione got a good look at it, she decided that this was going to be a good year after all, and headed to her first class.

**Okay so this chapter is really short, but I kinda want a whole chapter just for their first day of classes, so I ended it here, Idk, not my favorite chapter. I dont like the ending and whatever, But I probably won't be able to update this weekend, my best friend is coming over tonight and I'm dgoing bowling with my boyfriend on saturday soo maybe, I will. Anywaysssssss R&R :D Bye**


	5. The First Day

**Being home sick is a GREAT way to work on your chapters more.**

The First Day

As Heather and Hermione made thier way to thier first classes, they debated, or rather loudly argued, about which classes they thought would be the best.

"Ok, obviously Charms will be better because I already have tons of those" Heather said, fluffing her blonde hair. Heather wasn't someone who made fun of lesser attractive people, she just knew she was attractive. Besides, Hermione looked almost exactly like her, she can't really down on her for having less looks.

"Umm, Not those kind of charms," Hermoine said rolling her eyes "Besides, transfiguration will be so much cooler."

"Um, no" Heather said. "Obviously they do the best first and the worst last"

"Were going to tranfiguration now" Shaking her head, Hermione wondered how on Earth they were related. They were so much different from each other.

"Oh yeah... Well It doesn't matter, Charms is better"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Si"

"Nien"

"Yes"

"No"

"Enough guys! Geez, you guys are worse then spoiled 6 year olds." Harry said, coming up behind them

"Nuh uh!" Heather said "Were more like semi-spoiled 5 year olds."

"Whatever, I don't see how the specifics are importent"

"Well they are, If your going to insult us, atleast make it effective" Heather said, as she sat into a seat right behind Harry and Ron, glaring at Harry, but because she can't stay at him for too long, started laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ron said, annoyed "Just shut up already"

"I Can't..! I'm kinda -giggle- Loopy -giggle- and I -giggle- Can't stop -giggle- laughing" She said, holding her mouth over her hand and she continued in a fit of giggles.

"Well, well ,well. Seems the castle is too much for the airhead" A boy with a pointed face and blonde sleeked back hair said "I give it a week before she fails out"

"Shut up, Malfoy" Ron said, standing up, defending the still giggling girl, who realized she had been insulted and instantly lost her good mood.

As she too stood up, she placed her hands on her hips and walked over to the boy. She was a good foot taller then him, she loomed over him and sneered at him "I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet you"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Well listen here Mal-Loser, I may not have any common sense, but I swear, I will sweap the board with you when I comes to grades. Also, I'm a black belt in Taekwondo, you annoy me and I'll rip your right arm off." Malfoy made a funny little squeaking noise, kind of like a ferret or a cat being stepped on, and sat back down, without responding

"Thats what I thought" she said, brushing her skirt off, as if it had gotten dirty sometime in the past 5 seconds.

"Please, Ms. Dew, Sit down before I make you sit down" McGonagall said, Obvious she had heard the whole conversation.

"Umm... I would just like to say that I probably can't actually rip his arm off, I could try, but I probably won't.. probably" Heather said, Giving McGonagall her most innocent smile.

"I know this, but I would like to get on with our lesson"

"Oh... yah... sorry"

The rest of the transfiguration class went well. Hermione and Heather, to the surprise of many people, ended having a battle of who could get the most right answers in one class. In the end, Hermione won by about 3 right answers.

"O. m. g. Hermione! I can't believe you embarrased me like that! I told Draco I was smart and then you go and make me seem stupid! I thought you were my sister! You should've been more supportive of what I was doing! Ugh I can't believe this!" She then proceaded to stomp off, without further explaination to thier next class, potiens

"Well on the bright side, she's sho-in for the lead in the school play" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione just glared at him, Why did she think that she was out to get her? She wasn't trying to make Heather seem stupid, she jad just known the answers faster then Heather had.

"I should probably go talk to her" Hermione said, walking down to the dungeons, and into the next class.

When Hermione finally got down there, she saw Heather, in a worse mood then before, glaring at the back of the teachers head

"Heather," Hermione said, sitting next to her "I'm not sure why your mad at me but I gues i'm sorry"

"No. It's not your fault I'm over that anyways, I'm just in a bad mood"

"So anyways why are you glaring at Professor Snape?"

"He told me I couldn't leave my hair down during the potion making, but if I put it up then I'll get a crease in it and that will not make for a happy Heather"

"Ahh.. Well you better put it up anyways."

When the class finally started, Snape made a rather nice speech about how he would not tolerate stupidity in his class and if they felt as if they would be stupid in his class then they had best leave then.

When Snape was reading off role-call, and came to Harry's name, he immidiatly stopped and decided to interrigate him. As if that was fair.

After the last question, Heather had finally had enough.

"Snape" She started

"You will adress me at sir or professor"

"I will when you start acting like someone who deserves my respect. You stand up there thinking you are the shiz, but truth be told you aren't. you are bulling Hary for something he can't even control. and that deserves no respect." She said, she was so mad that Ron swore she was smoking from the ears.

"Ms Dew! I will not be spoken to like that! Sit down and control your self before you say something that you will regret."

She glared and grumbled but sat down anyways. When they were finally dismissed from class, Heather was really in a bad mood.

"Ugh. I'm so glad we have no more classes today. I'm thinking a nap is in order to get rid of A. my massive headache caused by Snape and B. This terrible mood I'm in."

"Yeah, go sleep, I like the giggly Heather more then the mad Heather" Ron said

"Thanks I do to, Hermione wake me up intime for dinner okay?"

"Okay I shall" she said as Heather disapeared upstairs. Hermione got out a gigantic book, and began reading while the boys got started in a game of wizard chess, and all three hoped for a normal afternoon, But of course that would not happen.

**Bwhahahaahahahaahah Ending makes it all spooky and such XD**

**Anyways i love all who are reading this :) I have a great Idea for the next chapter and I hope you ****all enjoyed fiery Heather XD**

**R&R**

**~ManagerOf Mischief96**


	6. Later that very same day

**Another chapter? 2 in one day? I sure hope so :D**

** Later that very same day**

As Hermione was getting near the end of her book, she decided she had better make a run to the library and get some more.

"Ron? Harry? Do either of you want to assist me in going to the library and picking out some more books?" Ron looked disgusted at the idea of voluntarily going to the library. Harry saw Ron's face and shrugged his shoulders

"Sorry Hermione, I think I'd better stay here. Why don't you go wake up Heather? She's been asleep for a few hours now. If she sleeps much longer she won't be able to sleep tonight, and I don't think you'd want that."

Hermione seemed horrified at the thought that Heather would be awake all night, theoretically keeping herself up too. She instantly stood up and said

"Good idea Harry. I'll be back later. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, send Lavender or Parvarti."

"What do you expect to happen that you won't return in 10 minutes?" Harry questioned

"I don't know, but you've seen Heather angry, I'd hate to see what she will do when I wake her up."

"True."

Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door.

"Heather.. Heather are you awake?"

"Go away"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"Its not your fault. I just want to be alone"

"No, Tell me whats wrong"

Heather turned around and looked at Hermione. Heathers face was red and tear stained, her eyes all red and puffy.

"Its just... Don't you ever feel cheated? not knowing that you had a sister until you were 11? Plus to top it all off, you at least got to know our parents. I grew up with Delilah and Joseph my whole life never knowing that I had a sister. And obviously they knew that you were alive! But did they attempt to make contact? No! Did they tell me? No! Did they do anything remarkably helpful in any way shape or form? Not really! I mean they fed and clothed me, but they were always away on business trips. And Delilah was in charge of her own Fut-ball (Soccer) team, and was always on the road and would take Joseph with her. I was stuck at my neighbors house."

Hermione couldn't seem to handle the sudden emotionality of her sister, so she just went over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to grow up together. Honestly I am. But there's nothing we can do about it now except.. during the holidays you can come live with us! We can be a great big family again! No Delilah! or Joseph! Just you, me, Mom and Dad! It will be perfect!

"But.. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry! They will love you! Your their child for goodness sakes!"

"I guess your right..."  
>"You guess? I'm always right"<p>

The girls both laughed and Heather cleaned her face up until she looked relatively normal. Or about as normal as Heather can be. They walked out and walked down the stairs where the boys were just finishing their game of wizard chess. Harry had horribly lost.

"Are you guys going to join us at the library?" Heather asked, having not witnessed the earlier conversation

"No. We are kind of busy here! Can't you tell? Now get along and stop bothering" Ron said. He really hates being interrupted while playing chess.

Heather walked over to the table that the boys were playing at and flipped the board off the table.

"Perfect. Your done now! C'mon" Heather said grabbing Ron by the shirt and pulling him out of the common room. "Harry I trust you can find your own way out, or do I need to help you too?" Heather said, poking her head back in

"No.. No I'm good, I can find the way out myself."

"I thought so" She said as she pulled Ron along the hall.

Harry walked next to Hermione.

"Your sister can be rather frightening at times you know?"

"Yeahhhh... I thinks its just part of her charm."

"Rather unpleasant charm she has don't you think?"

"Just slightly" Hermione said. she and Harry laughed as they walked down the halls until they got to where Heather and Ron had stopped to wait for them.

"Jeez, you guys are slow" Heather said.

"Oh I'm Soooo Sorry Queen Heather. I didn't realize we had to be here within a time limit" Hermione said.

"Ha! You admitted I was a queen." Heather taunted.

"Oh dang it!" Hermione said, stamping her foot

"Did you honestly just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that in the movies" Ron said, having an obvious Twilight moment. (**Sorry I had too :))**

"No Ronald. Girls do that in real life too" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I thought we were going to the library" Harry said just as Ron opened his mouth to retort, stopping an obvious argument from out breaking.

"Yeah we are" Heather said, turning quickly, and heading back down the hall way

"You think we should tell her the library is that way?" Ron said, pointing in the opposite direction that Heather was walking

"Nah, I think we should just let her figure it out on her own" The three of them stood there for a few minutes, until Heather turned around finally realizing that she had been going the wrong way the whole time.

When she got back to where they were standing Heather said

"I knew I was going the wrong the whole time. I was just testing to see if you guys would of actually told me that."

"Obviously we didn't" Ron said

"Obviously not Ronaldo"

The rest of the walk to the library was spent listening to Ron and Heather bickering and occasionally punching the other, usually it was Heather hitting Ron, for Ron liked to claim he was a gentleman and didn't hit girls, but after about 3 hits he started hitting back. When they finally arrived there, Heather went off to find some nice books to look at while she waited for Hermione to finish finding the 40 she wanted. Ron and Harry went over to a table in the far corner where Ron began to doodle and Harry stared at the ceiling trying to find pictures the in the random swirls painted on the ceiling.

When Heather reached to get a book, Draco came up and grabbed for the same book.

"Hey Ugly. This is my book. I had it first, Go away" Heather said trying to yank the book out of Draco's hand.

"Well Ms. IQ of 6, Boys rule, Girls drool. Give it to me" He said Pulling the book closer to him

"No, Its mine"

"No! I saw it first!"

"Well my hand was on it first!"

"Liar, you knew I had it first"

"I will admit to nothing!" Suddenly Draco yanked back on the book extremely hard, ripping it completely out of Heathers hands and ramming his elbow into the book case causing all the book on the bookcase to fall over, and the bookcase to fall over onto the other one, causing a major chain reaction.

Heather decided it would be best to play innocent in the situation. "Draco! I was right here! I could've reached that book on the top shelf that you wanted, there was no need to jump into the bookcase! Look at the mess you caused!"

With that, Heather left the library swiftly, with Ron, Harry, and Hermione hot on her heels.

After they were out of earshot, they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Heather that was absolutely perfect!"

"Well yes I have my moments" Heather said, flipping her hair.

As they walked back to the common room, Hermione couldn't help but think that this year might actually end up being pretty awesome after all.

**Okay I believe this is my longest chapter yet... Nope Never mind, I lied, Its the second the longest :) Ehh well XD**


	7. The next day

**Oh yah btw I *Obviously* Don't own Harry Potter #I'mNotJKRowling**

**Ha Twitter is stupid..**

**I couldn't find a good name for this chapter sor It has no name.**

No Title.

"Ronaldo! Keep that disgusting rodent away from me!" Heather yelled as Scabbers, Rons rat, fell asleep on her shoulder. She picked him up by the tail and threw him at Ron.

"He's Disgusting... and revolting" she said, pretending to gag.

"Don't talk about him like that! He's a good pet" Ron said, defensivly

"Ugh, Whatever" Heather said, Brushing her shoulder off and washing her hands of rat germs.

At that moment Harry came running into the common room.

"Guys! We have flying lessons tomarrow!"

"We do?" Hermione asked, dreading it because she was scared of heights ever since her dad sent her on a roller coaster when she was 7.

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I hope its fun" Heather said

"Of course it will be!" Ron said "Don't be so stupid Heather"

"I'm not being stupid... I'm being excited" Heather said, promply sticking her tounge out.

"If you don't watch out I will hex that tounge right off" Ron said looking menecing

Heather gasped. A look of horro came upon her face. "You. Had. Better. Not. Touch. Bert." Her voice annunciating every word. Her glare was so powerful, he swore his mom had been signaled through her spirit to Heathers tiny body. Ron felt his kindey's liquify.

"Um.. who's Bert?" Harry asked tentivly because he wasn't in the mood to be hexed, especially right before flying lessons.

"What do you mean who's Bert? He's only the best, most amazing tounge I've ever had."

"Techinically He's the only tounge you've ever had..." Hermione said.

Heather then turned and glared at Hermione too.

"I thought you of all people would know this little fact! Every 10 days you get a new tounge! I rename mine everytime... So far Bert has been the best!"

Ran, Harry, and Hermione looked at Heather like she had sprouted 5 heads in the span of 10 seconds.

Heather ignored them of course.

"You know... I think Bert is nearing the end of his life," She pulled out a little calender, "Oh no he still has 4 days left." She said looking happier then ever.

"I'd ask why, but then you'd tell me and we wouldn't want that.." Hermione said, shaking her head and walking up to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, I'll see you all in the moring"

Heather stood up, "We should probably head off to bed to.. its already.. 12 O'clock? Whoopsss"

"Why whoops?" Harry said

"Well... See... I have this disease... And it makes my brain all funny and stuff, its called like... ADHD or something... I don't know, but if I don't take my medicine before.. say, 11 then I tend to be really loopy and then I can't sleep but It's okay because I don't think its going to do anything because you can usually tell if I get loopy because I start to ramble and begin to make no sense and then I usually can't fall asleep because I am so hyper and funky and I just really feel like running around right now-"

Heather was cut off by Ron putting his hand over her mouth. "Finally.. She shut up" Ron said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Iwf woo downt lwet gwo, I will Liwck woo" Heather said, Muffled by Ron's hand.  
>"What? What did she say Harry?" Ron said, getting scared that she would hex him, even though she hadn't even learned enough in any of her classes except to send a couple of sparks at him, but still, they could ignite his robes, and his mom would not be happy about that.<p>

"I think she said "If you don't let go, I'll lick you."

"Ha! I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister! You think some saliva will bother me?"

Ron kept laughing, when Heather decided to bite the inside of his hand.

"Bloody Hell! What was that about!" Ron said holding his hand, and throwing a cushin at Harry who was currently struggling to stay upright because he was laughing so hard.

"I told you to remove you're hand" Heather said and then walked off into her dormertry too.

After Harry stopped laughing, they both decided it was time for bed too, so they went up into thier room.

The next morning, Harry and Ron went to breakfast before the girls had even woke up. Within a few minutes though, a very tired looking Heather came with a very annoyed looking Hermione.

"What's up Hermione? You look mad"

"Well, This one never slept last night and woke me up at like 4... I need my sleep, but obviously she doesn't care." Hermione said, pointing at the spot where Heather had just sat down.

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione, That was kinda our fault, she didn't take her medicine in time because we were distracting her." Harry said Apologeticly

"Oh no! It's not your fault! She knows that she needs that medicine, Oh I don't believe this!" Hermione said, pointing at Heather "She fell asleep in her eggs.. I am going to hurt her..."

"Well maybe you should just let her sleep because then we can finally have a peaceful meal."

"True," Hermione said, "We'll let her sleep"

The three of them talked Animatly over thier eggs and bacon, excited for thier flying lessons.

**I sinceraly apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was just a filler and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomarrow, But I can't promise anything.**

**Also I apologize for the major delay in updates, I had the worst case of writers block, Honeslty, It took me three weeks just to get like 4 lines done. Plus I'm busier then the president so I don't have much time. Seriously..**

**Monday-Soccer, Track, Band**

**Tuesday-Track/Band**

**Wednesday- Track/Band**

**Thursday-Track**

**Friday-Track/Fish fries**

**Saturday- Track/social life/ church**

**Sunday- Youth group**

**I'm busy.. If you feel like complaining then I will punch you in the neck :P**


End file.
